


The Lady in the Sundress

by nymphlotus



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Returns, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Dark, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Feels, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve, Top Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymphlotus/pseuds/nymphlotus
Summary: Buck is having problems. He remembers her. Something told him deep down this would be the worst day of his life. She is plastered in his mind. Her sweet smell, soft skin and loving manner. Now as Buck walks among the Avengers, his past haunts him. He longs for her. He dreams of her. What will a man do to find the love of his life? What do you do when everything you remember was 70 years ago?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Strong Content.

I cower and hide in the corner of my cell. A whimper coming out every now and then. Men barking orders in Russian filled my ears. I gave myself a tight hug, arms around my knees and my tears falling in my lap. My cold body twitching violently and shivering every now and then. I had no idea where I was. The last thing I remember is being home in France when men broke into my home. I couldn’t understand why. I owned a small bookstore. My parents owned a local restaurant. We weren’t anyone special. We were everyday hard working people. I tried to think of every reason that people could possibly want me, but nothing came up.

The sound of metal on metal caught my attention. The loud squeaking sound of the door made me cover my ears. I closed my eyes and prayed to the heavens for them to go away. I didn’t have whatever they wanted. I felt a pair of eyes on me, muffled Russian came through my ears. I pressed them harder into my skull. Peeking through my knees, I made out a small man. A much larger one behind him, the shine of metal caught my eye. My hands shook as I closed my eyes again. I listened to the metal as it slammed shut. I could feel a presence and I wasn’t sure what to do. I waited for what felt like hours for movement. For them to just shoot me, put me out of my misery. As much fear as I felt, I still picked myself up. I had to get my shit together. He stood their stoically, looking at me blankly. I felt another violent shiver crawl over my body. Then suddenly his large hand was around my wrist. I whine in pain, my fearful eyes locking with his. My bones ached as he pulled me to my feet. The small sundress clung to my chest, it stopped a couple inches above my knees, giving the view of my long pale legs. He was much taller than me, at least 6'4". His cold eye bore into mine. His long dark hair framing his features. He was handsome, no doubt. My heart raced heavily, the sound filling my ears.

He was going to leave a bruise, I could feel the ache in my wrist. My eyes travel down his broad form. A wide chest, straight shoulders, no question a defined torso. Then I saw it. A metal arm. Fear caught up with me, "L-Let me go, please. Please I won't say anything. J-just let me go." I begged desperately in French. He remained unmoved. His eyes blank slats. A type of blankness I have never seen before. Then suddenly his strong arm was around my stomach and I was over his shoulder. I squirmed at first completely taken by surprise. I quickly realized how pointless it was. He was massive compared to me, even if I did get away what would I do? The door was probably locked and I don’t think they gave him a key. I bounced on the cot as he put me down. I looked up at him as he crawled between my thighs. Suddenly realization of what he was about to do hit me full force. "Please no. Please, please." His large hands began to grab and rip at my dress. I grabbed his hand as strong as I could. But it seemed like nothing for him to push them away. I kicked my legs and hit at his chest with my hands. In one strong tug I was underneath him in only a thin pair of panties. His eyes devoured me eagerly. I blushed a deep scarlet and looked away from his lustful gaze. I never had a man look at me like that before. If this was even a man. Sure I’ve had sex, but it was just to say I did. He sat back and admired the view. I never bothered to cover myself, he was going to see it anyway. He was going to do what he wanted. I closed my eyes as tears fell. I felt a warm hand wipe them away. I looked up at the man, his French cutting through the silence “I hate seeing a lovely woman cry.” I brought a shaky hand to his cheek, his soft skin bringing me into reality. This man was trying to rape me. But that didn’t make me want to stop.  
“Do what you have to.” His eyes widened as he looked down at me. I ran my finger over his cheek. “I won’t make this any harder for you.”

With a sad smile he leaned down and pressed a kiss to my neck. His lips felt hot against my freezing skin, his long hair tickled my breast. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed every part of skin he saw. I looked down at him between my legs, the waistband of my panties in his mouth. I bit my lip as he ripped them off and threw them behind him. His hot breath against my hot core made me shiver. I spread my legs and gave him a small nod. His lips kissed up and down my slit, his hot tongue slipping into my tight hole. I felt my body heat up and my eyes roll back. His tongue played with the most intimate part of my body, slipping in and out. Shoving his tongue as deep as it would go and playing with my clit. His large hands gently held my hips. His freezing metal hand not as scary as it seemed. Just as I was about to let go, he pulled away. His lips were wet from my juices, he gave me a smile words couldn’t describe. He was stunning. I bit my lip as he pulled off his shirt. His tan torso and stunning v line for me to process.

He leaned down to kiss me, but I stopped him. His confused eyes looked with my sad ones as I put my hand on his scared chest. He had cuts and bruises all over him. Some were very light, a kitten scratch but most of them were deep. My small fingers ran along the horrid scar on his shoulder. Man to machine. His eyes were filled with pain, I cupped his face in my hands, making him look at me. “You’re beautiful my dear. You are a warrior. A fighter. You’re the most handsome man I have ever seen in my life.” I couldn’t help myself. I pressed my lips into his. His arms wrapped around my waist, pressing me into his muscular chest. He kissed back so passionately, neither of us knew what would happen tomorrow. It really didn’t matter either. I could die right here right now, at his hands or someones elses, and I would die happy. I heard the button of his trousers pop. The intense arousal flooding back into my senses. The sight of his large cock made my heart race. I looked up at him pleading.  
"This will sting for a little darling. But I promise it will go away." The head of his manhood pushed slowly into my hole. I instantly wrapped my arms around his bare shoulders. My fingers digging in the soft flesh. The man pushed himself to the hilt in one swift motion. The pain not nearly as strong as I remembered. The slight sting made me whimper and bury myself into his chest. Not even minutes later I ground myself into his hips. My eyes looking up at his. I could feel my face red. His hips gently pulled out and pushed back in. The fiery like pleasure making me see stars. I moaned in pleasure, my teeth sinking into his shoulder as I cried.  
"Please. Please. Please." He started at a slow but hard pace. Pulling out far and ramming back in. Everything became blurry. So blurry. I heard the sound of skin on skin. I felt his skin became hot under my fingertips. I felt my body ache and scream in pleasure. I'm sure I'm yelling. I feel as if I’m screaming at the top of my lungs for him to never leave me, yet all I hear is him. His velvet voice whispered sweet nothings into my ear, his French sweet and soft while his hips brutally pounded into mine. “You take me so well baby doll. You treat me so good.” He's so rough. But he feels so good. His hand is pressing into my neck. Then his thrust became sloppy. So rough. So hard. Then I felt him finish. He pushes in a couple more times. My lower stomach feeling full and hot. He steadies himself and slowly pulls out. I don't remember kissing him as I exhaustion took over. Our bodies intertwined in the disgusting cot.

I wake up to a dark room. It's not a bad looking room. Much better than my cell, but not by much. There is a nicer bed, that's for sure, and a real blanket. I curl up deeper into the bed trying to ignore reality. I just met a man, then let him fuck me seconds later. But I didn’t regret it. There was no dread in my heart. Nothing. Just pure affection for the dark man. What can I say? Maybe true love did exist. It took me a few moments to feel an arm around my waist. It was him. I was with him. My heart began to race. I squirmed in his arms until I was face to face with him. His eyes were closed and his hair was a mess. I moved my finger to his well sculpted face. He had a jawline for days. Goddamn days. I smiled as I pressed a kiss to his nose. A smile of his own forming on his face, “Mornin baby doll.” His large arms pulling me closer to his warm body. I ran my fingers through his hair. “What’s gonna happen to us?” His smile broke and his grip tightened. “I don’t know darlin.” I pressed kisses all over his face. I knew he didn’t want to talk about it, but we had to. “Promise me something.” His blue eyes looked into mine. “Promise me you will make it out of here. Promise me one day you will get the life that you deserve. Promise me you will love someone..” The words caught in my throat. “I don’t know what is going to happen. But no matter how much this world burns, I will always love you.” I could see the tears forming in his eyes. The sound of men shouting down the hallway filled the small room. I didn’t know what they were saying, but their words made more tears fall down his face. “I promise baby doll. I’ll find you. I’ll find you and we will be okay.”

Buck woke from a choked sob. It felt as if weights were on his chest. He laid in his bed watching the ceiling fan spin, round and round. Putting a metal hand over his mouth, he let it go. His broken sobs hurt his chest. The thought of her clung to his mind. She truly loved him. Buck shook his head and got out of bed. He needed to calm down. Pacing his room, he dried the tears that stained his cheeks. He has never cried like that. Never. His chest still ached, it felt completely hollow. He needed to find her. He had to know. Did she have a family? Did she get out of there? Then he stopped...she never gave her name. Not once. Buck had to think. He was going to break down again. He wouldn’t be able to find her. Then he thought of Natasha.

At three in the morning Buck was waiting outside of Natasha’s bedroom. He was so scared he was going to forget her, he needed to do this now. The door opened to a exhausted looking Nat. Her red hair was piled on her head, angry eyes looked with his but froze as she saw the state he was in. Pulling him in she turned on a lamp. Steve was laying in her bed soundly asleep. Not that Buck gave it any attention.

“I remembered her..” That was all he could say. His voice cracked as he looked down at his feet. “I-I remembered a short French woman. S-she had blonde hair, blue eyes, she was thin. S-she wore th..this sun dress and she was...she was one of..the first joys they gave me.” Nat held his hand. Women were captured often by HYDRA. Back in the 50’s they started giving them to agents as good behavior. Men would get a random woman for a night, God knows what happened to them after. Natasha herself found many victims. She took it upon herself to do something for those women. Many of them turned to drugs or they had some sort of mental imbalance. Some of them were just fine. She knew Buck for many years and had never seen him like this. She never saw him cry. “What else do you remember Buck?” He squeezed her hand as he continued, “They gave her to me and said, ‘Fuck her. She is your gift for the night. That is what women are for, use this wisely.’ I knew they had men outside the door. If I didn’t do anything they would’ve taken her to someone else. I didn’t expect her to be French. They never liked going to France, especially for something like a woman. They viewed them so lowly. They wouldn’t waste their resources, but they did. I was so scared of the fact I would have to rape a woman...but she…” Tears filled his eyes again. “She told me to do what I had to. She told me I would get out of there. She believed in me. She loved me. She was the hardest thing I ever had to let go.”

Natasha was lost for words. She wasn’t sure what to do. She remembers a couple French women here and there. Most of them worked for HYDRA because their husbands did. At the moment she couldn’t think of anyone. Giving Buck a hug, he laid his head on her shoulder as he sobbed. Natasha continued to think. There is no telling how old this girl was. Or how old Buck was. Even if HYDRA did document the woman, which she was sure they didn’t, it would still be nearly impossible to find her.

“Buck...I’m going to tell you this as honest as I can. I can’t do much. I will pull up every HYDRA document we have from the 50’s. HYDRA always logged everything. Especially where people came from. I will do what I can with the resources we have. I will also reach out to Wakanda. The technology they have could help us. If you remember anything else please tell me. Until then go see your therapist more often. This woman meant a lot to you, I don’t want your memories tearing you apart again.”

Buck laid lifeless in his bed. He had been up for three hours just staring at the fan. He knew Steve was up. Sam probably was too. But he just laid there, drifting from sleep to reality. His vision was blurry and he felt relaxed. Closing his eyes, he heard something from the back of his mind.

_“I love you more than anything. You make my world go round. My heart start and stop. You’re my everything. My life is complete with you. I love you. Never forget that.”_


	2. I'll Keep You Strong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild Content

_ “We’ll get through this.” _

 

I bit my lip until I drew blood. I wrapped my arms around my freezing body, yet I felt nothing. I closed my eyes and l rested my head on my legs. My skin felt dirty. My hair was a disaster. I shivered violently. I was gonna die here. Alone, afraid, and helpless.

 

_ “We’ll get through this.” _

 

His warm body haunted me. His scarred beautiful body. I haven’t seen him in days. I haven’t eaten in days. This tiny cold little cell with it’s flickering light. Clicking louder and louder. I heard footsteps from outside the walls.The sound of metal on metal filled my ears. I didn’t look up. I didn’t want to face fact. I heard heavy boots then the door slammed close.

 

_ “We’ll get through this.” _

 

I felt my hands begin to shake. My whole body a trembling scared mess. I slowly picked my head up. There he was. My soldier. I jumped to my feet in glee, then everything fell apart. Bright green eyes met blue. His eyes were stone cold. No emotion. Nothing.

 

**_“They want to make me a monster.”_ **

 

His voice rang through my ears like a constant drum. This wasn’t James. I don’t know who this is. I slowly took a step back. My back hit the wall. It felt like years. Each of us just staring at each other. He walked towards me and I pushed myself further into the wall.

 

“Go away.” My voice broke. It sounded weak and raspy. Days without water will do that.

 

His tall figure got closer. I whimpered as he now stood in front of me. I never realized how much taller he was then me. I never realized just how scary this man really is. I raised my shaky hands and placed them on his chest. His heart thumping against my hand. His body was warm as always. I stepped closer to him, just feeling his heart. He didn’t do anything. He just looked down at me, emotionless.

 

_ “I’ll keep you strong.” _

 

I gently laid my head on his chest. Tears falling on his uniform. “I failed you.” I cried into his chest. He stood there, unmoving. I sobbed into his chest. He was all I had. He was my escape. Then suddenly I felt him wrap his arms around me. I slowly picked my head up, his eyes filled with confusion. He was still in there. Not sure what to do. I did what I thought to do, I kissed the man I loved. For just a split second, I forgot where I was. The screams, the neglect, everything. It was just him and I. Finally.

 

The feeling of bliss was short lived as my back hit the wall. I looked up at him fearfully. James would never do that. He would never hit me. I looked up at him, frustration all over his face. I tried to reach out to him only to feel his large hand wrap around my throat. Weakly I grabbed his wrist. My nails dug into his skin. My throat tightened and my face grew hot. How was he so strong?

 

“Never do that again.” He didn’t sound like James. He didn’t sound like the man that loved me.

 

My vision began to blur and I felt the fight leave my body. Then everything went dark.

 

_ “I’ll be here to keep you strong.” _

 

Buck woke in cold sweat for the third time that week. He didn’t understand why all of this was happening now? The dreams were getting more and more vivid. His chest was numb, his head throbbed. He didn’t remember the last time he actually slept. Picking himself up he walked to the gym. This was his new routine. Wake up at 2 in the morning, slaughter a punching bag, pass out from exhaustion.  He tried drinking but he couldn’t get drunk. The dam serum made his intolerance higher than average.

 

Buck felt as if he tried everything. Hot tea, a night swim, masturbation. But the only thing that worked was the gym. Even then he really had to push himself, which resulted in a lot of fucked punching bags. After the first one his flesh hand would start bleeding. He found that the pain added to his exhaustion, so he didn’t stop. He knew eventually people would notice the sudden shortage in equipment. 

 

He had no idea how long he stayed in the gym. He focused all his time wasting his energy away. The sound of his fist hitting the bag filled his ears. She was still in his mind, her pretty little eyes looking up at him like that. Buck thought he was alone until someone touched him. Jumping back in surprise he locked eyes with a housekeeper. Sweat rolled down his bare chest, he could tell she was staring. Worry was in her eyes. 

 

“I’m sorry to bother you sir. It’s just that...you looked upset.”

 

Buck looked around him. His right hand was bloody, droplets stained the floor. The bag itself had smears all over it. This looked bad. Shifting from one foot to another he looked down at the lady, “Sorry darlin’ I uh..couldn’t sleep. Is it your turn to clean the gym?”

 

She gave him a nod. 

 

“Let me help you. You shouldn’t have to clean this mess.” Reaching for the cleaning supplies behind her, she put his hand on his chest. 

 

“No, no. I don’t mind. I won’t tell anyone either. Please go get some rest. I heard something about a mission. If you have to go on one you need to be rested.” She was right. Dam smart too. 

 

“I feel bad about this darlin, leavin you here to deal with this nonsense. I’m really sorry….Oh uh...my name is James. Everyone calls me Bucky.” He held out his metal hand. He usually didn’t like people touching his arm, especially women. No one should have to touch this part of him.

 

A smile spread on her lips. “My name is Alex. Don’t worry about this. I promise I don’t mind. This is my job after all.” Her hand felt small in his. Not an ounce of disgust or doubt filled her eyes. Maybe she had a thing for prosthetics. 

 

Buck talked with the young lady as she clean. He fixed up his flesh hand as her soft feet patted on the floor. She was working for Stark Industries because she hoped to move up in the business. It was very interesting. She didn’t have a real home, didn’t have a stable income yet here she was smiling at him. The world certainly has changed. 

 

“Now darlin’ please remember I’m an old man but…” He hesitated, he didn’t want to offend her. “Don’t you have a man in your life? You know...someone to take care of you?” 

 

She cleaned the large gym mirrors as she talked. “I don’t have a man in my life and I don’t feel like I need one. I know my life is kinda messy right now but things always work out. Besides I also work for the worlds sweetest lady. She actually talked me into working on my dream. She owns a restaurant downtown. All of her workers are men and women from nasty backgrounds. It’s breathtaking what she does. She takes us in, gives us jobs, a place to stay. She teaches us how to pick ourselves up. How to cook, everything. Honestly I would still be on the streets if it weren’t for her.”

 

Buck smiled, kind people will always be around. “What kind of restaurant?” 

 

“French cuisine. She was originally from France where her family owned a restaurant. None of us know for sure what happened to her. We all know it was something awful, many of us think she lost her lover. We hear her cries at night. Whatever happened to her she picked herself up and now she helps others. It’s truly amazing what people can do.”

“Turning pain into gold. It’s nothing something that is easy to do.” Buck picked himself up. “Nice to meet you darlin.” 

 

Alex gave him a bright smile. “Come see me sometime. I work mornings here then night shift at the restaurant. Maybe you can bring some lovely lady with you.”

 

Buck chuckled shaking her small hand. “Don’t count on it. I might take some old man instead. Us old people gotta stick together.”

 

Walking into the meeting he found Tony geared up. His cocky voice went straight to his head, giving him a pounding headache. Steve stood across from him, an angry look in his eyes. “Why so we can just waltz in there and get shot down? We need someone to go in first-” Tony groaned loudly. “Stop trying to play hero and listen to yourself! No one wants to go in first. Enemies are crawling all over that building. If we went in as a team they wouldn’t stand a chance. On top of that we need someone invisible and Natasha is gone!” Buck poured himself a cup of coffee as Sam tried to butt in. “Guys it’s not that big of a deal. I have a drone we could use if you wanted to scope the place out. Just calm down guys.” Buck sat down at the table, he could feel the annoyed look on his face. “It’s a simple in and out procedure. We go in, grab the hostage, and make it out without them finding us. It’s just a rescue mission. The hostage has been identified as a restaurant owner from downtown. What HYDRA could possibly want from her, who knows. Just stay calm we need to go now.”

 

Buck really wished he got more sleep. He had a pounding headache and dear God was he sour. The jet glided through the air smoothly. The dark waters beneath them calmed Buck’s attitude. With the sun high in the sky and the freezing air blowing straight through your clothes, the team walked off the ship. A couple miles later they stood in front of an ancient looking house. It was strange that HYDRA would chose such location. They usually had more..facility like resting points. The house itself was once a white color, the paint chipped and the black wood sticking out it looked haunting. Buck could see a sniper on the second floor, another not far from the first one. Moving down the body of the house, he could see shadows moving through the living room. If he had to guess he’d say maybe 25 men. The hostage was definitely in the living room. Judging by the sounds of footprints on the old floor. 

 

“Let’s go.” 

 

“No! It’s to dangerous this isn’t typical HYDRA behavior we need to wait.”

 

“No we need to take it now! They are unguarded and at a weak point.” 

 

Buck groaned annoyed and shot down the two snipers. Then he shot various points through the house listening as the bodies hit the ground. Steve gave him a nasty look as he got up. Marching towards the house he shot down one man after another. 

 

“18….19..” He mumbled to himself. Stepping onto the old porch his heart dropped. He had been here before. Pushing it away, he threw the door open. One shot after another he took down each man. The sound of a racing heart echoed in his ears. One last time he shot down the commander. Silence filled the room. “25.” He said finally. Taking his mask off he walked into the living room. The sound of his team complaining to each other made him roll his eyes. Soon enough everyone but gathered in the living room. He didn’t look at the hostage he didn’t care to. It was a simple business owner. He wanted to know why they chose them. Looking through files scattered amongst the coffee table, he listened as Steve confronted them. 

 

“Hey are you hurt? Can you move?” 

 

Nothing.

 

“Ma’am it’s alright. We will take care of you.”

 

“I was always there to keep you strong but it seems you were the one keeping me strong.” French cut through the air like a knife. That voice, that smell. 

  
“ _ We’ll get through this.” _


	3. Her

_ I screamed as he threw me on the ground, the wind leaving my lungs. Bracing myself I put my arms over my face. His strong hands wrapped around my wrist as he pulled me back up to my feet. My long hair stuck to the tears streaming down my cheeks. My bare feet scraped against the ground as he dragged me back to the bed. I yelled at him and hit against his firm body, over and over. Yet it did nothing. I could feel the bruises forming up and down my arms. With another strong push I was back on the mattress. The stench filled my nose as he climbed on top of me. Then he froze.  _

 

_ A cold metal hand pressed into my cheek, with tearful eyes I looked up to him. Hurt filled his ocean eyes. The usual blank slate was filled with sadness.  _

 

_ “I know you…” He mumbled.  _

 

_ Hope filled my heart as I wrapped my arms around him. Blood dripped from my lip onto the plain dress on my body. “Yes. Yes, you know me.” I put my hands on his cheeks getting him to look at me. “You know me and-and you love me.”  _

 

_ The beautiful ocean blue of his eyes then turned blank. An emotionless soldier now lay on top of me. I felt my heart shatter. My small hands were ripped away from his body and my head snapped to the side. A boiling hot sensation filled the side of my face from where he struck me. All energy left my body as I closed my eyes and let go of my hope. _

 

_ The American Man from Brooklyn was gone.  _

 

_ The Monster was here to stay.  _

  
  


The room was completely silent. Birds sang high in the sky, golden rays peeked through the rundown house. The sun slowly warming up the small room. Buck tried to calm his racing heart, it couldn’t be her. It wasn’t possibly. She was gone. Slowly he turned to see a woman sitting on the couch. Long hair in tight braids fell down her back, the thick scarlet dress clung her figure as she smiled at him. 

“I haven’t seen you in sixty years and you still wear that gross uniform.” She crossed her arms over her chest. Her English heavily accented. 

Buck walked towards her, his feet felt like weights. The team looked between the two, utterly confused. Tony opened his mouth to say something but Steve cut him a nasty look. 

“I..I thought you were gone.” 

Warm hands held his face, her scent filling him up. “I’ll always be here.”

“Alright so uh…..who is this Buck?” Steve shuffled awkwardly. The rest of the team circled around them, a mix between confusion and shock.

“Oh um...this is Aeries. Aeries Barnes.” Buck ran his hands through his hair. Nerves spread over his skin like butterflies. 

“Barnes? As in your WIFE?” Sam practically screamed, his eyes were wide with shock as he looked between the two. 

“Yes this is my wife.” Buck said plainly.

Sam hollered in shock and stepped away from the group. “How does this tin man have a dam wife but I can’t have a girlfriend? Hm? HM? Someone tell me how this guy has a wife?” He clapped his hands as he emphasized the situation. 

“Wait...what?” Tony sat there trying to process. His eyes trailing up and down Aries. She was stunning, jaw dropping, the kind of woman you dream about at night. The kind you beat off to and think about when you sleep with your wife. “But how?”

Wanda calmed Sam down and the two returned to the group, Aeries giggled as she held his hand. “We escaped HYDRA together. We were on the run for years then we decided we were as good as it was gonna get so we married. Rumors of the fall of HYDRA made us feel safe. We built this house and settled down. Then one day they took him away from me...he never came back.” 

Buck wrapped an arm around her waist. “I remember bits and pieces, how we met, our wedding day, but you’ll have to help me Sunflower.” 

Steve stepped forward and held out his hand, “It’s so nice to meet you, Steve Rodgers.”

Her soft hands held his, “Pleasure is all mine. Thank you so much for everything you’ve done. If it weren’t for you I thought he would be dead. The day he was on television was the happiest day of my life. There was a problem on the intersection and someone got a very...stunning picture of the scary Winter Soldier.” 

Steve felt himself blush as he rubbed the back of his head, “Oh yes. I almost forgot about our little fight.”

“Did I win?” Buck looked between the two.

“No I won.” Steve said flatly. 

  
  


Buck gently strapped his wife into the jet, the buckles were tight around her chest, he didn’t want anything to happen to her. He sat next to her and took her hand in his. The sound of the jet coming to life filled their ears. 

“I doubt you remember but one time you took me to the fair. It was while we were running and I was becoming tired, depressed and angry. When I woke up, the smell of cotton candy filled the car and I looked over at you and you had that grin on your face. I could hear the children laughing outside. We spent the whole day at the fair. Just as we were about to leave you got down on one knee. In the middle of the fair, the ferries wheel behind you and all these kids screaming. I’ll never forget the look on your face. It was like you knew I would say yes.” She giggled and shook her head. “James you were such a pain.” 

Buck laughed, a large smile on his face, “I do remember that. I also remember how scared you got when your feet couldn’t touch the ground. It was hysterical. If you hated anything it was heights.”

“Is that why you constantly picked me up?!”

Buck just smiled at her, that shit eating grin all over his face. 

“James!” She hit him in the chest.

“You can’t tell me it wasn’t funny.”

“It wasn’t funny, it sucked.”

“It was so funny. I’d take you off your feet and you would smack me in the head. Every time you would scream and that’s why I kept doing it. It got to the point where people thought I was kidnapping you.”

“You were such a bully.”Aeries rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. 

Wanda and Sam sat across from them, amusement shining in their eyes. Tony sat stoically trying not to throw up. After Buck joined the team Steve began to worry. He saw Buck but he also saw the soldier. He saw the way it haunted him. Knowing someone was there for him through his suffering made him feel hope. It gave him a sense of peace. Buck wasn’t alone after all. The guilt was starting to leave his chest. 

“Where did you two love birds get married?” Tony mumbled, he kept his face blank and straight ahead. Didn’t want anyone getting the wrong idea here. He was getting married after all. Steve gave him a funny look and tried not to laugh.

“We got married in Las Vegas. It was when we finally reached the United States and we decided to never leave it again. This was actually a rather difficult decision for me. I am from France and at this time my family would still be alive. I was the only girl from the family so this means our history would die. But then I’d wake him to his shit eating grin and I couldn’t say no. I knew my mother would be upset if I married an American. So we hunted down a priest and married on a rooftop of a casino.”

“I met your mother before tho didn’t I?” Buck crinkled his brows trying to think. 

“Oh yes...yes you did. Our first stop was France when we escaped HYDRA. The initial plan was to settle down and continue my family business. But the minute you walked in through the door I had never seen my mother get like that before. She made me promise I wouldn’t marry an American. Especially not one from Brooklyn. He actually got himself kicked out. But a week later when he was outside my window...how could I not go with him? We had no money. No car. No clean clothes. Just two fools in love.”

“Wait..how did he get kicked out?” Wanda looked between the two, her hands over her mouth. 

“Well you see I was using some of that...Brooklyn charm if you know what I mean.” He wiggled his brows. “And well her mom found out..not so pleasantly. She actually hit me. She hit really hard to. I ran out of the house butt naked with Aeries getting into it with her mom. That was the night I knew not to fight with Aeries. The way she got into it with her mom…” He whistled lowly. 

Aeries rolled her eyes, a blush on her cheeks. 

“Buck I thought you learned from the last dame.” Steve chuckled. 

“Yeah well she wasn’t French Steven, and she also wasn’t fine.” 

Aeries blushes even more while the team chuckled.

Moments later the jet landed, Buck held his wife as the team walked to the common room. He never felt this way before. He never felt so whole. The constant ache and dread that filled his heart was gone. His small hands held his as he lead her down the hallway. She wasn’t scared, he could read it into her body language. Other than that he couldn’t read her. Buck followed the team into the common room. Usually they would break down the mission and found out how, why, etc. etc. But when they walked into the room Nick Fury stood in the center, a pissed off look in his eyes. 

“Mrs. Barnes.” He said politely. 

She didn’t say anything.

“I don’t mean to alarm you but 4 and a half hours away from your location huge fight broke out. Over 50 men were found dead. At first we thought it was some sort of gang. But now seeing Mrs. Barnes is here.” His dark eye looked down into hers. “I can see very clearly what might have caused that damage.”

“Fuck off Nick. I don’t want to hear your bullshit. I have nothing to do with that nonsense.”

“Is that a threat Mrs. Barnes?” He said calmly, a layer of ice beneath his words. 

“You tell me.” Buck grabbed her arm pulling her back. She spat in his face before Buck hauled her away and down the hall.

Nick took a napkin and wiped the spit off his face. “Mrs. Barnes came to me years ago. Claiming she was his wife. We looked into it and found nothing. No certificate. No records of anything. So we didn’t let them see each other. Anyone can make up stories and a ring. She hasn’t gotten over it yet.”

“Did you find anything out about her?” Tony mumbled picking up an apple. He ignored the confused, almost angry, looks from the team.

“Her name is Aeries Cordan. She was reported missing in 1939 at the age of 19. Through HYDRA reports we know for a fact she was in their hold. HYDRA went through a faze of capturing young women for the soldiers. Everything else was a dead end. No blood type, no height, no ID, France didn’t even have a birth certificate. HYDRA reports can only go so far. Especially these days where everything is off the internet. We actually ended up integrating her for a few...weeks but called it off as some fan trying to see the Winter Soldier.”

“So she was a sex slave for the Winter Soldier?” Tony shuffled on his feet. 

Fury sighed, “Yes. But I have reason to believe she only saw him. It’s a rather large assumption but looking back at everything she told us…” Silence clung to the air.

Steve ran his fingers through his hair, “Is she dangerous?”

“Only if you take away her husband.” Fury walked towards the window. “As of recently we know she owns a business. We have reason to believe she owns a handful. I do not know how dangerous she is. What she is capable of. Nothing. But I do suspect she can protect herself. Or else HYDRA would have killed her by now. While she is in your tower, I want test run on her.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. Wouldn’t that remind her of HYDRA? Wouldn’t that cause trust issues?” Wanda immediately stepped in.

“Yes. It will. But we have Buck. She will do anything for Buck. I want to know what she can do and why. If you refuse to take this order, I will take her into my custody and do it myself.” 


End file.
